Bounty Hunters
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 17 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 2 April 2010 | vorige= Cat and Mouse | volgende= Zillo Beast }} 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan, de Bounty Hunters & Hondo 250px|thumb|Sugi met de Jedi op Felucia Bounty Hunters is de zeventiende aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel The death toll rises! As the battles intensify and threaten a growing number of Republic worlds, planets are left to survive on their own. While the Jedi stuggle to fight a war on many fronts, a series of medical stations have been established as a lifeline for those in need. But the facilities are easy prey for Separatist attacks. After losing contact with a medical station orbiting Felucia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are sent to investigate... Synopsis Wanneer er geen signaal meer wordt ontvangen van het Medisch station boven Felucia, gaan Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano en Obi-Wan Kenobi op onderzoek uit. De T-6 Shuttle wordt echter belegerd door Vulture Droids en Anakin kan een crash niet verijdelen. De drie Jedi kunnen via hun Ejection Seat ontsnappen en belanden op Felucia. Daar arriveren ze in Akira, een schijnbaar verlaten Sillum landbouwgemeenschap. Ze vinden wel een schip in de schuur maar verder lijkt de gemeenschap verlaten. Wanneer Anakin en Ahsoka een huis inspecteren, vinden ze enkele bange bewoners in een kelder. De Jedi realiseren zich dat ze niet alleen zijn en ze worden omringd door vier Bounty Hunters: Sugi, Embo, Rumi Paramita en Seripas. Obi-Wan komt echter ook tevoorschijn zodat Jedi en Bountu Hunters elkaar in het vizier houden. Uiteindelijk komt Casiss, de leider van de landbouwers, de meubelen redden. Hij is blij om de Jedi te zien en is ervan overtuigd dat hun komst hen de overwinning gaat bezorgen. Tijdens het diner vertelt Casiss dat hun oogst wordt geplunderd door Piraten en dat ze daarom Bounty Hunters hebben ingehuurd die hen minder geld kosten dan de plunderingen. Hoewel Obi-Wan wel wil helpen, beseft hij dat ze de Republic zo snel mogelijk moeten inlichten over de vernietiging van het medische station. Dit kan met het schip van Sugi maar deze weigert dit uiteraard. Wanneer ’s avonds de piraten langskomen, ontmoeten Anakin en Obi-Wan een oude bekende: Hondo Ohnaka. Na zijn vlucht op Florrum zijn de Weequay piraten op Felucia beland en ze zijn niet van plan om te wijken. Kenobi biedt Republic Credits aan Hondo om van Felucia te kunnen geraken, maar Ohnaka weigert dit aanbod. Ze zijn niet van plan om hun aanval te staken. De Bounty Hunters en de Jedi beseffen dat elke hulp nodig is en besluiten om de landbouwers te trainen om zich te weren tijdens een plundertocht. Dilanni is echter zeer pessimistisch en gelooft niet in de kansen van zijn volk. De Bounty Hunters leren de Jedi ondertussen beter kennen. Sugi lijkt ergens wel een hart te hebben en Embo kijkt geïnteresseerd toe hoe Anakin de landbouwers leert vechten. Seripas en Ahsoka sluiten vriendschap wanneer zij zijn leven redt. Seripas blijkt een kleine alien te zijn die een groot pantser bestuurt. Niet lang later merkt Sugi een spion van Ohnaka op. Embo gaat achter hem aan en gebruikt zijn bizarre hoed als schild om de spion te overmeesteren. Hondo Ohnaka stelt zijn aanval niet langer uit en terwijl de piraten aanvallen op de Starhawk Speeder Bikes, vallen hijzelf en Muk Muk Monkey aan in een WLO-5 Speeder Tank. De dorpelingen, de Bounty Hunters en de Jedi weren zich, maar de overmacht is heel groot. Seripas’ pantser raakt beschadigd en Embo raakt gewond. Dilanni redt Obi-Wan en Sugi van een aanstormde piraat op een Speeder met een rake speerworp. Anakin ziet Hondo in zijn tank en confronteert de piratenleider. Terwijl Muk Muk de tank afvuurt, duelleren Anakin en Hondo, die gewapend is met een Electrostaff. Tijdens één van de salvo’s wordt Rumi Paramita geraakt. Anakin kan uiteindelijk Hondo overmeesteren en de Weequay klampt zich vast aan de rand van de rotsen. Zijn bendeleden zien dit en besluiten te vluchten. Anakin reikt Hondo de hand maar de Weequay neemt Anakin beet en maakt van de verwarring gebruik om te vluchten in zijn Corona-class Armed Frigate. Casiss bedankt de Jedi en de Bounty Hunters voor de hulp. Sugi is bereid om de Jedi mee in de Halo te nemen, weg van Felucia. Debuut Personages *Embo *Rumi Paramita *Seripas *Sugi *Casiss *Gwarm *Dilanni Locaties *Akira Species *Tee-Muss *Felucian *Frenk *Kyuzo Schepen *SS-54 Light Freighter **''Halo'' *Harvester *Automated Vulture Droid Deployment Station Anderen *Survival Capsule *Nysillin *Kyuzo War Helmet *IQA-11 Blaster Rifle Cast *Matthew Lanter - Anakin Skywalker, Muk Muk Monkey *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pirate *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano, Child *Anna Graves - Sugi, Rumi Paramita *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka *Gregory Baldwin - Casiss, Seripas, Gwarm *Stephen Stanton - Dilanni, Pirate Scout *Dave Filoni - Embo *Tom Kane - Narrator Achter de Schermen *Deze aflevering lijkt sterk beïnvloed door 'Seven Samurai' van Akira Kurosawa. Bron *Bounty Hunters op SW.com *Star Wars Insider 116 category:Televisie